Los fantasmas de Holmes?
by ANGELIKL
Summary: Sherlock Holmes es un detective consutor frio y cruel. El realmente encuentra tontas estas fiestas. Los policías por su actitud, lo apodan Scroge, el personaje de Charles Dickens. El encuentra estúpido el apodo e incluso la misma historia. Pero noto cambiara esa noche de diciembre,3 espiritus le visitaran. Basado en "Un cuento de navidad" de Charles D., estilo Sherlock
1. Chapter 1 Sherlock Scroge?

Bueno ya que estamos en fiestas decembrinas he decidio escribir este fin basado en el relato de Charles D. "Un cuento de navidad"

Bueno, espero que en estas fiestas logren ver el verdadero significado de la navidad y que Cristo nazca en sus corazones.

Oh...cierto Sherlock no es mío ni el " Cuento de navidad" solo escribo para calmar mi hambre de escritura.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1

Wiliam Sherlock Scot Holmes nunca fue un hombre de fiestas...o de sentimientos. Era temido y respetado (mas temido que respetado). Se le describía mas bien como un hombre frio y calculador, un hombre que casi no sonreía o mostraba afecto. Solía pavonearse de su gran inteligencia y habilidad al deducir (mas ahora que era el mejor y único detective consultor) y mas a los policías a los que asesoraba.

A sus espaldas muchos detectives de ahí mismo hablaban mal de el. A Sherlock eso realmente no le importaba, como si las palabras del estúpido de Anderson fuesen a ser de alta categoría. Pero había uno de apodo que realmente le parecía curioso e incluso absurdo.

_"Este es tan cruel como Scroge"_

Scroge?

Es personaje de la época antigua que era malvado con todos, un viejo avaricioso que en una noche de víspera navideña, unos espiritus le recuerdan lo "importante" de estas fechas y que luego se vuelve bueno y compasivo. A Sherlock no le parecía gracioso en lo absoluto que lo compararan con Scroge. Pero en algo concordaba con el:

_"Todo esto son un monton de pamplinas"_

-Disculpa-preguntaba John confundido desde su sofá mirando a el ahora Sherlock Holmes acostado en el sofá de su pertenencia.

-Que esto es absurdo, esto de la "navidad-

-Pero Sherlock- empezó a hablar el rubio, un poco harto de este tema que siempre se repetía en estas fechas- La navidad es para compartir con los seres que amas, el recordar que lo mas importante no es lo de este mundo si no el...- Pero fue rotundamente interrumpido por el de ojos de color diverso

-Amor. Es estúpido. El amor en que sirve?. Solo causa dolor. Solo es un estorbo. Deja a un lado las cosas REALMENTE importantes-John al escuchar esto, no quiso alegar mas. Realmente, desde que se mudo a ese departamento con Sherlock, tenían la misma discusión a vísperas de navidad. Y como casa año John trataba de intentar de que Sherlock realmente disfrutara con el, nochebuena. Pero normalmente Sherlock mejor se enfocaba en los casos que Lestrede trato de no dejarle(pero siempre terminaba mostrándoselo para después sacarlo a las frías calles nocturnas de Londres por un asesino en vez de pasar esa hermosa noche entre amigos.

-Bien Sherlock, pero Lestrede se ha tomado vacaciones en esta ocasión y hasta ahora nadie te a pedido que les ayudes en algo, ya van ha hacer las 8 pm y te quería invitar a que..-Una voz barítono volvió a interrumpirle.

-No iré a una fiesta patética en casa de Lestrede. Estará llena de gente que o no conozco, o no le agrado(que es la mayor de las ocasiones), y la gente que celebra esta fecha tan comercial es estúpida...-Un silencio se apodero de la sala. John quedo con los ojos en blanco. Sherlock trato de deducir su rostro. Indignación?. Enojo?. Ninguna de esas. Era de tristeza y dolor.

-Yo soy estúpido?-pregunto John, pero no le dio tiempo para que le contestara.-O no te conozco o no me agradas?. Sherlock ahí estarán también personas que te aprecian y que quisieran que pasar tiempo con ellas. Mas en este tiempo de compartir...Yo...yo quisiera que estuvieses ahí.-

-John-Sherlock realmente no espera su reclamo pero no iba a seder. Eso seria debilidad, al menos para el.-No ire y punto.-

John suspiro, al menos lo intento. Tomo su chaqueta y una bufanda. Como es que no había notado que medico ya estaba listo para salir. Watson tomo una bolsa(con regalos suponía) y se dirigio a la puerta. Pero junto cuando ya estaba por partir volteo a su amigo y dijo

-Sherlock, llevare a la Señora Hudson a la fiesta. Hay comida en el refrigerador si quieres comer, auque ya se que no. Si pasa algo ya sabes mi numero.-Se enrollo su bufanda y continua- Sherlock eres mi mejor amigo, yo te apresio, Molly, Lestrede, La Sr. H ...TU hermano también...recordamos que este dia nacio el que cambiaria el mundo. Para recordar que es lo mas importante.-Tomo la perilla de la puerta.-Y para ti Que es lo mas importante?, espero que no se lo este pensando Scroge- Y finalmente se fue.

Le había llamado Scroge?. Sherlock se sentó en su sofá, y podía escuchar el sonido del silencio. Hace tiempo que no se encontraba en un ambiente san solitario desde que empezó a vivir ahí. Cerro los ojos, posando sus manos en los labios, entrando a su palacio mental.

_Que es lo mas importante?_

Abrió los ojos y ahora ya eran las 10 de la noche. Cuanto tiempo se quedo meditando, buscando la salida en sus pensamientos?

Se para y se dirigió a la cocina y como no tenia sueño, decidió realizar algunos experimentos.

-John no esta aquí para prohibírmelo-

Una vez que lo termino en silencio y sin leche en su refri se iba a dirigir a su habitación cuando escucho un extraño ruido.

-Esos son...sonidos de cadenas- El ruido fue aumentando, como si subiera las escaleras. Shelock en vez de tener miedo tomo uno de los sartenes de su cocina y se acerco a la puerta. Y si era un asesino o un ladrón? , no se privaría de la diversión. Pero junto cuando abrió la puerta preparado, el sonido desapareció pero no así lo curioso. No había nadie.

Sherlock bufo y cerro la puerta. Dejo el sartén en una silla cercana y se rasco la cabeza.

-Estaba seguro que era aquí, yo nunca fallo.-Dijo con falsa humildad

Prefirió olvidarlo y se dispuso, de nuevo, a su cama.

Una vez con su pillama fina, se acomodo en su cama y cuando empezó a tratar de conciliar el sueño, las cadenas volvieron a presenciarse. Sherlock se levanto como resorte fue de ella. Tomo el cráneo en sus manos como única arma y empezó a acercarse a la puerta pero algo extraño paso. Se escucho como las cadenas empezaron a girar y atravesando la puerta, salió dispara unas cadenas de aspecto fantasmagórico y espelúznate, pero lo mas curiosos es que parecía que la atravesaba sin romper la puerta como si fantasma se tratase.

Empezaron a salir otras mas, cadenas que enrollaban unas pesadas piedras y finalmente apareció atravez de la misma puerta una apricion palida, de profundas ojeras, cabello lacio que floaba igual que el hombre joven. El mismo arrastraba las mismas cadenas que parecía ser la causa de el ruido y su tétrico caminar.

Sherlock trago duro, asimilando la situación. Miro la calavera que tenia en mano y después al fantasma que caminaba hacia el. El miedo que Sherlock desaparecio al poder reconocer al espectro. En cambio una enorme curiosidad e incredulidad mostraba su rostro

-Victor...Trevor- Pregunto Sherlock

-El mismo, Sherlock Holmes. Como han pasado los años verdad?-Sherlock no podría dar crédito a sus ojos. Los froto y dijo:

-Vaya sueño que estoy teniendo. Debí inhalar demasiadas toxinas hoy.-Se peñisco pero sintió dolor-Auch

-Entiendo que no creas en mi aparición Querido Sherlock- empezó Victor. El joven fantasma miro la calavera y empezó a reírse- Supongo que me extrañaste cuando me fui como para aun tener mi cráneo-Sherlock se sonrojo solo un poco pero volvió con su faceta fría.

-Víctor te fuiste cuando ambos cursábamos universidad, pero padesiste un accidente automovilístico que ni...fue tu culpa, si no por el amigo que te acompaño y te hecho la culpa del accidente, no te preocupes que yo demostre tu inocencia-

-Química, es la compartíamos recuerdas?-Decia sonriente

-Pero que haces aquí, se supone que estas muerto-

-Lo estoy- decía el fantasma observando la calavera.

-Y...que se siente "descansar en paz"?-dijo Sherlock sin pensar. Pero el rostro de Victor se desfuro por la ira y la tristeza

-DORMIR EN PAZ!?, FUI CONDENADO A CAMINAR SIN DESCANSO POR TODAS PARTES, CARGANDO TRAS DE MI LAS CADENAS DE MI PECADO Y PASADO-

-Pero si eras un hombre exitoso y con grandes ideas-Pregunto confundido e incomodo por el cambio de su viejo y muerto amigo.

-Pero fui cruel, frio y dañe a otros. No hice lo que me correspondia y sacaba provecho de otros.-

-Pero ayudaste a otras personas, tu me apoyaste en esto de los comienzos de mi trabajo...-

-Pero a que costo?. Mentí y también traicione para pagar mi carrera. Y ahora por mis errores pago mi condena en la otra vida-El espectro se sentó(o mas bien levito) en la silla frente a Sherlock- Pero he de advertirte Sherlock que tus cadenas ahora, por tu frialdad y crueldad son tan largas como las mías, y eso que estas ayudando a otros.- El fantasma observa una foto de Sherlock y John que se encontraba entre el montón de libros de el Holmes-Al parecer ya me haz cambiando- expresa con melancolía.- Su nombre es John no?- Sherlock aciente- Es un buen hombre por lo que me han contado y te quiere mucho, incluso mas de lo que yo te quise a ti, sin ofender pero yo no daría mi vida por ti-decía sin ningún pelo en la lengua pero parecía que a Sherlock no le afectase-Definitivamente el si dormirá en paz.

-Y eso significa que estaré igual que tu cuando muera?-Pregunto Sherlock con indiferencia

-Si no realizas un cambio, estarás peor que yo. Por eso he venido Sherlock.-Sherlock vuelve a posar sus ojos en el difunto. Por alguna razón esto se le hacia extrañamente familiar.-Se te aparecerán tres espíritus que trataran de cambiar de opinión pero la decisión será toda tuya.-

-Es acaso una broma?.-Se burlo Holmes- Este sueño estúpido es una parodia mas hecha y personalizada de el escrito de Chales Dickens-

-SHERLOCK DEJA A UN LADO TUS PENSAMIENTOS QUE ESTO CONSTARA PARA ALGO IMPORTANTE- decía entre alaridos de dolor-En cuanto suene el reloj empezar a llegar y espero que estés listo. Es un nuevo caso para ti, TOMALO O DEJALO- El fantasma salió volando por la ventana y Sherlock aprecio a otros fantasmas en condiciones iguales a las de su amigo. Sherlock cerro la ventana de golpe y se rasco con nerviosismo sus rizos-

-Que carajo esta pasando?-exclamo-Es solo un sueño, un incoherente producto de mi mente-

Y después la campanada de las doce sonó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenten porfa XD


	2. Chapter 2 Navidades pasadas

Este es un nuevo cap de este fic navideno

bueno nada mas una cosa,por el momento estoy de vacaciones muy lejos de mi lap Asi que no podre publicar hasta despues de las fiestas u.u

Tenganme paciencia plz

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,,.,,,

Sherlock al escuchar el ruido,se metio a su cama,aun a costa de el acontecimiento. Intento dormir , pero una luz brillante no lo dejaba en paz. Apago su linterna de noche y la luz aun asi permanecia.

-Que es esa luz?-preguntaba mientras se quitaba la sabana que lo cubria y observo que la luz disminuia dando pie a ver el origen-Sra. Hundson?-

Efectivamente era su casera, pero lucia un vestido de brillantinas de oro que le cubria todo el cuerpo excepto del cuello hacia su cabeza y las manos. Pero no se podian ver sus pies ya que flotaba. En su cabeza una vela encendida la adornaba.

-oh no querido. Soy el espiritu de las navidades pasadas.-Sherlock bufo mientras el espiritu flotaba hasta su bano.

-este es un horrible y estupido sueno-explico el detective

-horrible!-grito el fantasma

-si...espera..que?-El hombre entro al bano, dandose cuenta que el espiritu miraba el espejo asustado mientras se tocaba el rostro.

-Soy una anciana!-bufo y atraveasando a sherlock salio del bano-en fin Sherlock Holmes toma mi mano que ya se nos hace tarde-

Sherlock se acosto ignorandola.-no ire,esto es absurdo!-

-Vaya,eres mas dificil que Scroge cuando fue su turno-

Acaso acaba de insinuar que la historia esa era real? Realmente nececita que John le de un chequeo si ingirio una toxina grave antes de dormir.

_Que era un sueno mas?_

-Esta bien,pero que sea rapido-Sherlock tomo la mano de la senora y una velocidad trevenda los llevo hasta la ventana, atravesandola en directo sintio cierta emocion,era algo nuevo y se sentia tan real.

En un tintiniar,llegaron a una casita un poco aleja de la ciudad,era antigua y lujosa adornada y engalanada por los adornos por un manto frio y blanco.

-mi casa cuando era nino- excla Sherlock extranado

-No, estamos en la epoca en la que eras nino- bajaron al suelo, atravesando la puerta,observaron que la casa era todo un arte,y en la sala,con varios invitados (vestidos elegantemente),leyendo un libro junto a la ventana nevada se encontraba un nino delgado,realmente lindo,de rizos obscuros ,mientras en su rostro infantil un leve sonrojo.

-Vaya, pero si soy yo de pequeno-exclamo acercandose- pense haber borrado ya estos recuerdos-el espiriu movio la cabeza en negacion por su incredubilidad.

-Eras un nino tan adorable-entonses dejando a un lado su libro de zoologia,el nino saco a un inerte raton mientras lo examinaba con una lupa.-retiro lo dicho-

En ese momento entro a escena um joven de cabellos castanos peinados elegantemente,dejando a un lado de el sofa,su el mismisimo Mycroft Holmes con varios anos menos,que se sento y saco de su maleta unos libros.

-los mas probable,es que me heche para que pueda leer tranquilo-decia con burla el Sherlock espectador.

-Sherly, ven te he traido unos libros para leer juntos-Habia escuchado bien? Oh era solo un espejismo?

-Oh Myc,querido hermano,gracias-decia el infante,mientas se sentaba junto a su hemano mayor,abrazandolo-Wow uno de piratas...de abejas...oh! de detectives! Podemos leer este ahora?-

-lo siento,ya va ha servirse la cena,pero si quieres deduciremos los invitados de Mommy-el nino rie en afirmacion y se va junto con su hermano a la mesa.-Que crees que mato a la rata?-

-Un golpe fuerte con un palo de escoba-decia Sherly explicsndo tambien los porques.

-Tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero tu hermano si-Sherlock la observa,la ve melancolica.-el te extrana y te quiere tanto- El suspira pero no se dejaria vencer. Al cabo y cuenta es solo un sueno,no?.

-Bien,es todo, ya podemos irnos?-

-Aun no-decia mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza rizada-aun tenemos que ver algo mas aqui-el ambiente se trasformo como si todo trascuriese en camara rapida hasta que se detuvo en el mismo lugar solo que sin nevada ni con los mismos adornos ahora un poco mas grande Sherlock del pasado corria hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Nana has venido!-decia mientras abraza a una elegante mujer que cargaba una caja un poco pesada adornada con papel de regalo.

-Nana?-pregunto confundido el actual Holmes.

-que es?-repetia una y otra vez el infante.

-querido tranquilo,auque de seguro ya dedugiste que es -reia la anciana-este es mi regalo, y como he notado que quieres alguien que juegue contigo...-

-Oh un perrito!-decia el nino mientras abrazaba al cachorro-lo llamare BarbaRoja y resolveremos los misterios del mar-

-Sherlock,algun dia seras un gran detective.-menciono la anciana

El espiritu vio a Sherlock. El nunca fue de emociones,peroal ver la escena se conmovio en su interior.

-Nana y BarbaRoja fueron los unicos que me entendieron,me sentia tan feliz con ellos-explicaba el Hombre.

-Nana trae galletas!- gritaba el nino de manera infantil.

-Soy tu abuela querido, no tu criada.-expresaba de manera burlona la abuela.

-Ahora entiendo porque me veo como tu casera-empieza el fantasma-te recuerda a ella-

Sherlock no queria mirarla porque tenia razon. Volvio el cambio y se veia a un adolescente Sherlock en su cuarto,muy lejos de la fiesta. Parecia enojado,molesto. Y un ahora adulto Mycroft acercandose.

-Sherlock, Mummy dice que bajes a cenar-Se escucha un bufido molesto.

-A mi que me importa que un monton de pomposos estan tratando de ocultar sus problemas?- Sherlock joven parecia furioso- Y si no te molesta,me tengoque ir, tengo cosas que hacer-decia mientras salia hacia su ventana con una bufanda puesta,pero el brazo de su hermano le detuvo.

-Sherlock,no vayas. Nadie te tomara en cuenta en la policia, ademas no les vayas a hacer esto a nuestros padres-Sherlock le empujo.

-Y A ELLOS QUE LES HA IMPORTADO DE MI?-decia mientras explotaba en ira-. ESTOY SIEMPRE SIENDO GOLPEADO POR MIS COMPANEROS POR SER EL MAS JOVEN ESTRE LOS UNIVERSITARIOS. NADIE ME TOMA EN CUENTA EN LA POLICIA PERO NO ME DAN LA OPORTUNIDAD. ME SIENTO SOLO Y TU DONDE HAS ESTADO? LAMIENDO LAS BOTAS DE LA REINA-

El Sherlock actual parecia si recordar eso. Podia sentir la furia que sentia.

-Sherlock, por..porfavor sabes que es por mi trabajo que pienso empezar. Es ..mi futuro pero siempre trato estar al pendiente-el mas joven se mofaba de sus palabras,tomo su mochila directo a la ventana.-Entiendo desde que tu perro y Nana fallecieron las cosas se han puesto tensas...-

-Tensas!,tal vez suene infantil que extrane a mi mascota pero lo de Nana...hace unas pocas semanas que fallecio y mama parece como si no le afectase,fue la unica que me ubiese apoyado,ejeame en paz,deja en paz mi vida,ve a tu estupido y aburrido trabajo que realmente no me estoy solo. La soledad me protege. Ve a la fiesta,que por lo que veo en tu camisa debes ver a tu jefe-Sherlock salio por la ventana,dejando a un triste Microft sentarse en la cama.

-Lo...lo siento tanto Sherlock...lo siento-decia mientras miraba la ventana,El Sherlock actual le miraba confundido. Su hermano nunca se habia disculpado en persona con el, Nunca. Su relacion era mas competencia que nada.-Ahora estare mas al pendiendiente,hermanito,es una promesa.-Dejo una caja de regalo en la cama y se fue.

-Alli te regalo tu primer abrigo, lo tomaste pensando que tus padres te lo habian regalado.-explico el expecto.

-como es que fui tan inbecil?...debi haber notado el siempre hay algo,pero eso fue por lo que la furia produce. Que bueno que deje aun lado el sentimentalismo desde entonses-pero el fantasma le dio un buen golpe en la nuca.-Auch

-vaya que eres terco. -reclamo mientras todo se volvio a mover-Bueno una vez que te graduste con honores, huiste de casa y no celebraste navidad nunca mas,no sin tener problemas,las navidades en tu familia se te hicieron casa vez mas incomodas hasta que ya no fuiste mas-todo lo que explicaba se veia como una pelicula-Empezaste a drogarte a causa de las malas companias.-Sherlock rodo los ojos. Eso si lo recordaba,no necesitaba recordarselo.

_Vaya sueno estupido.-_pensaba el de rizos

-pero tu hermano nunca rompio la promesa,estuvo al tanto y te saco de problemas tantos anos y la policia logro aceptar que los fueses aun asi seguias siendo hasta que conosiste a John Watson.

-John?-

-Si-afirmo el fantasma emocionado-desde que empezo a vivir todas esas aventuras contigo haz "celebrado"-decia mientras mostraba el sarcasmo-navidad. Pero siempre pasa algo- la escena cambio al ahora decorado 221B con un John preparando un pequeno pavo.

-primera navidad-

-Sherlock,a donde vas ?-decia John mientras veia que Sherlock tomo su bufanda y abrigo.

-Vamos John,es un tripe asesinato-

-Pero estoy preparando el pavo,vendra Sara y la Sra. Hundson...-

-Pero John este caso es 8 y parece que asesinara mas gente. Eso quieres?-

-No pero...-

-No se diga mas...Senora Hundons paso una emergencia no podria atender el ave en el horno?-

-sherlock-empezo el fantasma-Esa noche John perdio su cita,casi pierden ambos la vida y la Senora se quedo sola en navidad!-

-Pero fue solo una vez-

-Segunda navidad-Ahora la sala de su departamento estaba con varios de sus seres queridos-

-Sherlock-podia ver a Molly Hooper con un vestido ymaquillaje bastante triste-porque eres tan tan cruel-

-Recuerdo esto-

-Pues deberias, Molly te quiere mucho y tu siempre la usas y eres malo con ella-le decia molesta la aparicion.

-me disculpe esa vez y le di un beso en la mejilla-

-Y luego te llamo LA Mujer,estuviste afuera de tu departamento sacando de la fiesta a Molly,hechando a Greg y luego esto- decia ella mientas senalaba el ahora John con su novia

-No puedo competir con Sherlock Holmes- decia molesta la novia mientras tomaba sus cosas. John trato de evitar que se fuera pero la dejo por la paz. Luego le llamaron por telefono.

-John siempre ha estado para ti,cuidante,apoyandote...queriendote pero tu nunca haz estado para el. El incluso dejo a su novia en navidad por que tu hermano le llamo para que estuviese al pendiente de ti por tu "depresion" por la muerte de la mujer.

Sherlock parecia molesto.-Esto no es mi culpa,el puede irse si no le gusta-

-Pero el es tu mejor amigo-

-Entonses no entiendo, no estoy haciendo nada malo-decia Sherlock-El es el que le gusta esto-

- Si pero no crees que debes ser un poco mas amable con tus amigos-

-pero yo no tengo amigos-En este momento empezaron a salir voces.

-Y yo no lo soy?-Sonaba la de Lestrede

-y yo no lo soy?-era la voz de Molly

Luego fue la de Victor,luego la Sra. Hundson, Stanford,el ladrido de BarbaRoja hasta su Nana diciendo la misma frase. Sherlock trato de ignorarlos pero eran tan fuertes y repetitivos que todo le daba vueltas.

-Y yo no lo soy Sherlock?- Se escucho finalmente la unica voz de John.

-YA BASTA!- Grito con fuerza. Abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que su grito apago la vela del especto. Su rosto parecia como si lo ubiesen herido y poco a poco se iba desapareciendo.

-Que sucede?-

-Se acabo mi tiempo. Se acerca el otro espiritu- y finalmente desaparecio en una brillante chispazo. Sherlock ahora se encontraba en su cama. Frotaba su rostro con sus manos. Estaba sudando.

- Vaya sueno estrano-

Y la campana volvio a sonar

.,.,..,.,.,-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-...-..,,,,..,-,-

Bueno aqui esta el nuevo cap

creo que esta un poco largo...bueno XD

como ya dije publicare la otra mitad hasta despues de ano nuevo o si me dan una deseo una feliz navidad y ano nuevo y que Dios le siga bendiciendo chicos y chicas bonitos

y Andy si les esto Feliz navida y te extrano mucho!

ohh comenten que me da energia navidena :3

Quien sera ahora el fastasma de la navidad presente?


	3. Chapter 3 Navidad Presente

Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento por la tardanza. No he tenido ni tiempo y mi Lap está fallando, pero ahora me han dado tiempo.

Otra cosa…ah! Por si quieren saber, este fic constara de 4 capítulos y 1 epilogo, pero aun no estoy segura sobre el epilogo

Bueno como saben ni Sherlock ni sus personajes no son míos.

Sin más, disfruten

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3

Estos sucesos realmente ponían de nervios a Sherlock. Todo esto era tan ilógico e irreal. Pero…se sentía tan real. Nuestro detective cerraba los ojos con fuerza, cubriéndose con sus sabanas. Ya había escuchado las campanadas, pero aun no sucedía nada. Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba.

-Esto es una horrible pesadilla, pensé que ya tenía bien borrados todos esos malos recuerdos.-Sherlock escucha una leve música. Música navideña para ser exactos. Se escuchaba venir de la sala de su departamento.

-Acaso John habrá regresado de la fiesta con Lestrede?- Sale de su cama, con una fría sensación en los pies descalzos por el piso. Giro levemente el cerrojo de su habitación, observando el pasillo, el cual estaba iluminado y decorado según lo que indicaba estas fiestas. Sherlock se sintió extrañado. En ningún momento había dejado que John o la Sra. Hundson hubiesen colocado dichos adornos.

El hombre de los rizos sale de su escondite y en la sala se encuentra (en medio de toda la decoración) junto a un árbol navideño precioso, a un hombre de espaldas, usando un abrigo largo verde, de tela muy fina y decorada por líneas doradas. Este hombre aparentemente de pelo gris llevaba en su cabeza una corona parecida a las que se decoraban en las puertas en estas fechas solo que más delgada.

-Quien eres y que haces en mi casa?- hablo con voz firme Sherlock con escoba en mano. Una vez puesto a pensar en sus palabras y actos, se dio cuenta que fue algo un poco….estúpido.

El hombre se voltea con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Dejándole ver su apariencia mejor.

-Lestrede?- La viva apariencia del Detective Inspector estaba ahí, pero se veía más alegre. Debajo de su abrigo se podía apreciar un esmoquin sencillo, con un cinturón donde se observaba una funda de pistola….sin pistola. También Sherlock noto que Lestrede tenía los pies descalzos.

-Oh no Sherlock, soy el espíritu de la navidad presente-decía el fantasma con varias risillas.-Pero creo que es un poco obvio, no creo que Greg use este tipo de ropa-el hombre termino con una carcajada limpia.

-Quien es Greg?-pregunto Sherlock confundido.

-Lestrede- corrigió a sí mismo el espíritu.

-Entonces, porque la funda vacía?- pregunto Shelock. El fantasma la observo y la tomo.

-Paz en la tierra, a los hombres de buena voluntad-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios como respuesta.

Sherlock (una vez sin la incógnita en su cara), observo detenidamente al espíritu, tratando de sacarle la información con deducciones. Pero no pudo sacar nada. Los únicos conocimientos que saco fueron sobre el cuento que concordaba con su historia.

-Sherlock, somos espíritus, nuestros poderes impiden que otros usen los dones propios en nuestra contra. Así que ni te esfuerces.-Sherlock hizo un bufido adorable y se sentó molesto.- Así que espero que cooperes porque no tenemos mucho tiempo, si?- El fantasma ofreció su mano. Sherlock solo quería que esto acabase pronto así que tomo su mano rápido y una fuerza los jalo. Sherlock cerró los ojos. Realmente todo esto no tenía lógica. Y finalmente los abrió, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba.

-La casa de mis padre?- pregunto Sherlock de manera ilusa.

-Sí, hay que pasar-El fantasma traspaso la pared y Sherlock hizo lo mismo. El interior de la casa era muy diferente a los años de cuando él vivía aquí. Era más hogareño, lleno de fotos de el y su hermano.

-Su ya avanzada edad los ha privado de varios de sus gustos anteriores, por eso el aspecto tan sencillo de la casa, además parece que hay una pérdida de un familiar, lo cual indica el aspecto hogareño, por la necesidad de esa ausencia. Muchas fotos, índice de que extraña le época en la que vivíamos con ellos. Más bien con Mummy. Y el paraguas recostado en ese viejo sillón indica que mi hermano está aquí-Dedujo Sherlock con un solo vistazo.

-Muy bien Sherlock-y el fantasma suelta una risita- Estamos aquí para que veas a la fiesta de navidad de tu familia. Una a la cual no visitas desde hace tiempo.-El espirito señala la mesa con varios aperitivos, donde efectivamente se encontraba Microft, junto con un hombre ya anciano (el Sr. Holmes), de aspecto un poco cansado, observando el reloj y una señora, también de tercera edad, pero con unos más iluminados que su marido. Con solo verla te dabas cuenta que Sherlock había heredado los hermosos ojos de su madre. Pero que también varias facciones faciales de su padre.

-Myc, porque no llega William?- exclamaba la mujer.

-Lo siento Mummy, Sherlock tampoco quiso acompañarnos este año, realmente le insistí (Y Sherlock y John lo sabían bien) pero no logre convencerlo, ni siquiera el Dr. Watson a podido.-La señora al oírlo se entristece profundamente. Microft y el Sr. Holmes toman su mano, tratando de consolarla.

-Yo también he intentado comunicarme con él, pero…o cambia de número, o me cuelga o no me contesta. También he intentado verlo pero siempre que vamos no está en casa.-La anciana saca una pequeña lagrima que rápidamente es secada por los dedos de su marido.

-Tranquila, algún día podremos estar con el querida. Si, realmente no somos los mejores padres del mundo y Willl….Willliam ha sufrido tanto. Pero algún día, podremos abrazarlos y decirle lo mucho que lo amamos.-

Sherlock realmente estaba conmovido. No esperaba esas palabras de su padre (el cual lo había dejado a un lado desde que entro en el horrible mundo de la adicción, mucho antes de volverse detective) , ni de su madre( quien nunca lo apoyo ni consoló en las muchas pérdidas, desde Nana hasta de Víctor, que tuvo en toda su vida.

-No entiendo porque no los visitas- dijo Greg.

Sherlock simplemente lo ignora y sigue observando.

-Por lo que se de Sherlock- empezó a hablar Mycroft.

_-Como si no supieras todos mis movimientos-_ pensó Sherlock

-Está ahora en su departamento y el Sr. Watson fue a una fiesta navideña-

-Espero que este bien-exclama su padre.

-Tranquilos, por favor no se entristezcan. Es navidad-habla con tranquilidad y cariño el Holmes hijo.-Por el momento cenemos, si?-

La mujer ríe y comenta en tono de leve burla-No se supone que estas a dieta Myc?-

-Ahora sé de dónde saco esos comentarios Sherlock- y todos se ríen.

Después de rápidamente ser casi jalado por el espíritu fueron trasportados a un departamento en la ciudad.

-A que hemos venido aquí?...es donde vive Lestrede?-

-Efectivamente Sherlock- Ellos son elevados (causando una curiosa sensación en Sherlock) hasta dentro del departamento. Ahí estaba decorado para la ocasión, y el joven Holmes podía ver a varios de sus conocidos (la Sra. Houndson, Molly, Lestrede) hasta uno que otro ser que no quería ni ver (llámese Donovan o Anderson). Pudo ver como su querido Blogger apenas entraba en el departamento cargando consigo unos refrescos.

-Feliz navidad John- decía Lestrede con un gorrito navideño.-Pasa pasa, déjame cargar las no quizo acompañarte de nuevo?-John niega con la cabeza- Oh bueno…las llevare al refrigerador. Siéntate, ya está casi el pavo.-

-Tú lo cocinaste?-pregunto asombrado John

-Oh no no no, si lo hubiese cocinado yo, se hubiese quemado la casa- Exclama con una carcajada. Su versión fantasma también- Angella me dijo que mejor lo comprara y que solo lo recalentara-

-Quien es Angella?- pregunto Molly junto a John-Es tu esposa?

-No, estoy divorciado-responde Greg sin ningún inconveniente.-Ella es….- pero fue interrumpido por una linda niña de cabelloa castaños rizados y ojos azules. De largas pestañas, de aspecto delicado y hermoso.

-Papi, no dejes el pavo mucho tiempo, quemaras la casa- dice la niña con una leve sonrisa

-Tranquila Angella, además tenemos a un doctor militar aquí.- Apaga el horno y carga a la niña en sus brazos-Señor Watson, ella es Angella, mi hija.-

-Oh hola-dice un John un poco confundido pero sonríe igualmente-Que linda niña-La chica hace un leve puchero.

-Yo ya no soy una niña, ya tengo 10-

-GAVIN TIENE UNA HIJA!?-exclama lleno de confusión Sherlock.-Siempre supe que había tenido sexo con su ahora ex, y que se habían separado y todo. A no ser que nunca pudo convivir con ella abiertamente, hasta después del divorcio por lo cual no había forma de que yo me diera cuenta-termina por fin Sherlock.

-En efecto- decía Greg espíritu riendo a carcajadas.

-Bien todos a la mesa-Exclamo fuerte Greg, bajando a su hija para que se sentara. Él se acercó al horno sacando el pavo, colocándolo en la mesa.

-Bueno, es realmente un momento agradable y más en compañía de nuestros amigos y familiares y…-Pero el detective inspector no pudo continuar ya que su querida hija empezó a toser fuertemente.-Estas bien querida?-decía su padre preocupado

-No te preocupes papa, pero me permitirías hablar a mí?- El padre asiente y la sube a la silla.

-Señoras y Señores, hoy en esta noche cenamos no solo por una tradición si no porque nos consideramos casi como una familia. Y también para darle gracias a Dios por las bendiciones que nos dan. Doy gracias por Papa que me quiere tanto y me protege siempre-la chica toce un poco más y continua- Por Donovan que me cuida debes en cuanto en la oficina y me deja leer uno que otro caso. Por Molly que aunque apenas la conozco es una chica muy Linda y tierna-La mencionada solo se sonroja un poco- Por la amabilidad y cariño de la Sra. Houndon. Oh también por El Sr. Holmes y el Dr. Watson que salvan a Londres de los criminales y hacen que papi llegue más temprano a casa.-la chica toce de nuevo. Sherlock no cabe del podía creer que el fuese el héroe de alguien….alguien que no fuera John.

-Parece que la niña tiene inicios de Polio, pero con el poco dinero que pose Greg no puede darle lo necesario-

-Efectivamente Sherlock-dice el fantasma con una rara seriedad.-Y si sigue asi, dejándola por los casos, algunos de los cuales no quieres ayudarle porque "te aburren", causando que la deje y no le alcance el dinero….-

-No me digas que….-Sherlock auque era de corazón frio, por alguna extraña razón se había encariñado de la niña-

-No es mi división pero puedo ver en el futuro…una silla vacía-

-No-dice Sherlock en susurro.-ella debe salvarse-El fantasma no le contesta y mejor sigue observando.

-Enserio, Angella?, Holmes?-dice Anderson en burla. –Ese hombre solo causa molestias y enojos. Todo lo que hace es falso y grosero. Solo interrumpe a los verdaderos salvadores-Sherlock se molesta por la mente poco brillante de Él. Pero también observa que John y Angella le miran enojados.

-Anderso….-iba empezar John cuando Angella se le adelanta.

-Señor Anderson no quiero ser grosera, pero no se debe hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas. Papi por eso el Señor Holmes dice que "baja el IQ de toda la calle"?- Anderson solo la mira rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que los demás se ríen levemente.-Como decía, a que al parecer no todos lo quieran, supongo que el fondo es un gran hombre, verdad Dr. Watson?-John la mira

-Claro que si….solo que a veces no se da cuenta- John parecía tranquilo, y decía esas palabras con tanto cariño.

-John realmente te aprecia. No entiendo porque lo tratas

-Usted si lo quiere no es cierto?-dice la niña y John le sonríe, al menos alguien concuerda con el sobre Sherlock.- Feliz navidad! y que Dios bendiga a todo el mundo!-

De repente todo se volvió obscuro y solo se veía la luz que provenía de una enorme ventana circular. Estaban, al parecer dentro de un reloj, según la sombra que producía la ventana

-Mi tiempo se termina-Decía con una voz grave-Pero aún faltan unas pocas cosas por decir.-Le mira, mientras se cubre del todo con su abrigo, haciendo que no pueda ver su esmoquin.-Este es tu presente, ya observaste tu pasado, ahora observaras el futuro. Las consecuencias del Hoy del ayer.-

-Sé que no soy la mejor de las personas pero no entiendo en que cambiara esto, no hago nada malo. Solo que me alejo de las personas…..que quiero. Pero es por su seguridad-

-Su seguridad?...o la tuya?...oh no espera tu habías dicho que "Amor. Es estúpido. El amor en que sirve?. Solo causa dolor. Solo es un estorbo. Deja a un lado las cosas REALMENTE importantes"-El fantasma lo decía con la voz del detective- Sherlock que es lo más importante….los casos?.-…..los cadáveres?...el misterio?...tal vez para tu trabajo si pero para tus amigos no-El hombre ahora se veía enfermizo y débil-Sherlock que es lo más importante?-Lo decía ahora con la voz de John. De su amigo. De su UNICO amigo.

Se escuchó el enorme sonido de las campanadas del reloj. Y Sherlock ahora estaba solo.

Y en un susurro podía escuchar-La pobreza y la necesidad son dos grandes enemigos. Cuídate de ellos-

Sherlock ahora solo veía su propia sombra. Realmente estaba confundido. Y lleno de dolor.

Poco a poco su sombra se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta que toco una de las pareces cambiando la forma como si fuera un hombre encapuchado.

Escucho una voz de hombre pero a la vez aguda que decía-Hola Sexy,me haz llamado?

-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí esta por fin el 3r capitulo, muuuuuuy atrazado pero hey! al menos lo traje.

Espero que les halla gustado y que comenten plz

Oh un enorme agradeciento a _mashimaro111_ por sus comentarios, los agradesco mucho y realmente me inspiran

alguien ya se dio cuena quien es el siguiente fantasma?

Bueno buenas noches desde Mexicali,Baja California.

NOS LEEOS


	4. Chapter 4 Navidades Futuras

**He vuelto!**

Bueno aquí les traigo el último capítulo de mi fic navideño (tremendamente atrasado)

Advertencia….este cap es demasiado largo a mi parecer…pero digas ustedes

Sin nada más que decir, además de que Sherlock ni el Cuento de Navidad no son míos, continuemos!

Sherlock miro a la Sombra fantasmal.

-Realmente no me sorprende que tomaras la forma de Moriarty-dijo Sherlock aburrido.

-Pues bien querido-decía el Jim Fantasma-Continuemos a la visita de tu futuro-explico con voz sombría muestras se ponía su capucha negra, cubriéndole el rostro-Sígueme-

Sherlock le siguió, atravesando la pared obscura. Sintió un frio tremendo, mayor al que había vivido anteriormente, aun con el frio clima de Londres. El joven azabache froto sus brazos de manera de mantener un poco de calor.

-Porque el frio?-pregunto Holmes.

-Ah-empezó el espíritu-el futuro puede ser incierto-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver!?-dijo Sherlock exasperado. Pero el fantasma lo callo.

-Shh, hemos llegado. Casa de Mycroft Holmes-dijo seguido de una risa característica de su enemigo.

-Supongo que veremos lo que paso con Mycroft si sigo siendo así, ¿no?-

-No te burles, solo sígueme.- El espíritu atravesó la pequeña mansión seguida del joven Holmes. A diferencia de la casa de sus padres, la de su hermano era más elegante. Dentro de una oficina se encontrar su dueño, hablando por teléfono, discutiendo.

-Lo siento…no no…entiéndanme…desde que se fue...-Mycroft sonaba diferente, no sonaba tan frio-he tenido más trabajo….sé que es navidad…lo siento padre…..si, entiendo que Mummy está enferm…-

-¿Madre está enferma?-cuestiono Sherlock-Debe ser una gripe simple, siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa-

-Es que….al parecer…La Sra. Holmes ha entrado en una….leve…depresión-dijo Moriarty burlesco

-¿A que te refieres?-pero el espíritu no le dio una respuesta y siguieron observando.

-…pero no puedo…lo siento…tengo una llamada. Tengo que colgar….será el próximo año….si, si….también los quiero…adiós-Una vez que colgara el teléfono, El mayor de los hermanos Holmes se sentó cerca de su escritorio, frotando su cabello con desesperación-No puedo creer que aun que no estés, sigues causando tanto daño-Una pequeña lagrima sale de los ojos del hombre de Hielo-Pero eso no quita que te extrañemos.-

Después todo se vuelve obscuro nuevamente. Dejando a un Sherlock realmente confundido. ¿Qué haría pasado para que Mycroft "gobierno Británico" llorara o que su padre estuviese así de preocupado o su madre fuese a enfermar tanto?

-Hemos llegado, querido!-exclamo el fantasma del futuro. Ahora se encontraba el Scotland Yard. Mientas pasaban por un largo pasillo pudieron oír una conversación de unos detectives.

-Oye Mark oíste sobre la muerte de ese infeliz- decía un hombre de manera cruel.

-Oh si, ¿Quién no?, fue realmente famosa.-hablaba Andrew-Por esa razón el Scotland Yard esta tan callado-decía entre risas.

-Pero parece que nadie extraña su perdida, ¿no es cierto?, claro, excepto ese estúpido de su "perro faldero"-

-Pero nadie aparte de él, Steve-

-¿Viste su funeral en los periódicos?-

-Dirás esa triste fiesta de 6, mas muerto- ambos se rieron

-Bueno, que esperabas de ese maldito-

Sherlock quedo un poco extrañado de esa conversación, pero la ignoro retomando el camino que le guiaba el espíritu, más exactamente, la oficina del I.D. mismo, parecía agitado, corriendo de un lado a otro, leyendo documentos, atendiendo llamadas….bueno…parecía muy ocupado. Y a la vez, tenía aspecto más cansado e incluso se veía más viejo.

-Vaya…por fin hace su trabajo-decía Sherlock de manera burlona. James le miro de manera de reprimenda. La cual fue olímpicamente ignorada por Sherlock.

-Hey! a mí nadie me ignora!- exclama El fantasma, y alargando su sombra hizo tropezar al detective.

-¿A que ha venido eso!?-pregunta molesto Holmes.

-Tu solo observa!-

En ese momento, se pudo apreciar a Sally D. mirando preocupada a su jefe. Ella dio un suspiro y entro a su oficina.

-Señor…-pero Greg parecía no ponerle atención - Lestrede…-Pero siguió sin verla- Greg! no puedes seguir así!-decía ella quitándole los documentos que el de pelo gris leía.

-Sally, lo estoy leyendo!-

-Greg, no haz descansado, siguiera sé si haz dormido en esta semana. y ni siquiera tienes casos aun!-

-Primero se quejan que casi no hago nada y cuando trabajo se quejan de que lo hago en exceso.-decía enojado e irónico Lestrede.

-Por eso, porque lo haces en exceso. Te va a pasar algo si sigues así. Los demás se están preocupando. Pasas más tiempo aquí en tu casa-

-¿Y qué?- exclamo Greg

-Entiendo que han sido tiempos difíciles….y que ahora nadie te ayuda…pero por favor….te lo digo como Amiga, descansa. No cargues más de lo que puedes Greg. Eres un gran hombre pero no Superman. No puedes estar al tanto de todo…-pero Greg la interrumpe al golpear con sus puños el escritorio.

-Lo sé! Lo sé!...pero no quiero volver a mi casa y saber que ella no está. El saber que no la pude salvar…el saber que…-pero no pudo continuar, ya que el antes alegre rostro del I.D ahora era cambiada por un hombre lleno de amargura y tristeza. Podían escuchar su leve llanto que poco a poco llenaba a Scotland Yard.

Sherlock nunca se imaginaba esa escena. (Bueno quien lo haría). El joven Holmes nunca había visto a su… ¿apoyo?... ¿colega?... ¿amigo?...no lo sabía, llorar con tanto dolor. Y no necesitaba ser el gran y único detective consultor para saber lo que pasaba.

-La extraño tanto, mi princesa curiosa ya no está- decía Greg entre sollozos. Sally le daba leves palmadas para reconfortarlo.

-Cuando la pequeña Angella fue vencida por la enfermedad, Greg no ha sido el mismo desde entonces. Y para evitar sentir ese vacío, encontró una clase de consuelo en el trabajo, así para evitar regresar a su depresión. Pero no sirvió de nada. Primero falleció su ex y luego ella-decía el fantasma con indiferencia.

Sherlock, el hombre "toda ciencia", el joven "mente analítica", el Señor "todo lo sé", no entendía por qué el también saco una lagrima. Una lagrima antes de ver todo obscuro de nuevo.

Ahora, se encontraba enfrente del 221B de la Calle Baker. Se veía totalmente abandonada y descuidada. Estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- pregunta Sherlock de manera inquietante.

-Nada-digo burlesco Jim-Solo que al parecer ni tu ni John pudieron vivir más aquí y por no tener dinero, la Sra. Hudson igual.-

-¿Dónde están ahora?-interrogo Sherlock. Pero el fantasma no contesto.- ¿Dónde?-pero su pregunta no fue respondida.-DIME!-exclamo furioso Sherlock aproximándose al espíritu el cual fu e atravesado por el humano.

-Sherly, vamos relájate cariño- decía burlesco el fantasma del futuro- Para hacer este viaje más rápido- explico Moriarty mientras daba un chasquido de dedos. Causando así que fueran enviados ahora donde se encontraba una Molly Hooper, llorando, vestida de negro, acompañando a un señor en silla de ruedas.

Ambos estaban en un cementerio que era cubierto por un blanco manto invernal, observando una lápida cubierta de nieve. El espíritu índico con la mirada a Sherlock a que se acercara, Sherlock iba a renegarle pero observo que el fantasma había desaparecido. El joven suspiro, y paso a paso se acercó. Y al observar detenidamente a la pareja, su sorpresa fue enorme.

-John-dijo en un suspiro el de los rizos. Veía a un John Watson tristemente sentado en una silla de ruedas. De aspecto descuidado. Se veía frio, frágil y anciano.

-¿Qué o quién le había hecho eso a John?- pensó Sherlock

-John, ten-dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos, entregándole un ramo de rosas a el doctor.

-Gracias-decía John mientras lo tomaba-Me darías un tiempo a solas…ya sabes…para hablar con él?

-Claro doctor-decía la forense, en suspiros- Regresare en un rato si?- y así la Señorita Hooper se alejó.

John Watson miraba ahora la lápida, y movió su silla para poderla ver fijamente. Dejo caer las flores cerca de ella, con esfuerzos pero lo logro.

-Bueno…tú sabes…que no soy bueno con las palabras…igual que tu no lo eras….prefería escribir…buenos tú los has visto en mis escritos de los casos que he vivido…tengo que decirte…que fuiste un..una…gran persona…un gran hombre…aunque tal vez tu no lo sabias…estúpido testarudo-John reía con melancolía. Y Sherlock lo observaba detenidamente, ¿Quién sería esa persona tan especial para John?

Bueno, sabia (gracias a sus deducciones) que debería ser un hombre, que debió a ver visto después de que el y yo se conocieron, alguien valiente o tuviera cualidades para que John lo admirara…oh además tenía que ser conocido o amigo de Molly. Sherlock ya no se podía negar, sabía bien quien era el difunto.

-Sherlock, fuiste un gran amigo, pero no dejaste que otros se dieran cuenta que lo eras. Te ocultaste en esa capa de hielo para que los otros pensaras que eras más máquina que humano. Pero yo sé, yo se…que eres la persona más valiente y que en el fondo, dejando a un lado tu cabezota tenías….un gran corazón. Aun por tus malas decisiones, por tu soberbia, por tus adicciones. Aun en esa noche de navidad que fue tu misión más grande….tu última misión. No me importa que ya no pueda caminar tras esa aventura, mínimo pude acompañarte en tus últimos momentos.-

-No puede ser-decía Sherlock sentándose en el suelo rendido-Por mi culpa él está así, por mi culpa morí antes de tiempo-

-Wow por fin lo entiendes- decía el fantasma del futuro, de manera burlesca, a su lado- déjalo terminar.-

John tenía cerrado los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.-Adiós Sherlock, voy a extrañarte idiota, mi mejor amigo.-no pudo más, y las lágrimas cursaron su rostro. Molly(que acaba de llegar), tenía su mano en el hombro del soldado, dándole apoyo.

-Tranquilo John-decía con dulzura

-Ya ha pasado un año de esto y aun así me duele tanto-decía el ex militar secando sus lágrimas- Llévame a casa Molly, a lo mejor Harry me da un poco de su alcohol.-

-Estas seguro?-el hombre asiente y la joven simplemente lo lleva hacia el auto. Las nubes cubrían todo y una niebla apareció a sus pies.

Sherlock se paró mirando el fantasma.

-Quita la nieve de tu lapida, si?- explico Moriarty

-No... no lo encuentro…necesario-

-Hazlo y ya!-Sherlock se aproximó, y tocando la fría nieve que lo cubría veía su nombre grabado.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes,

unico detective consultor del mundo"

Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto era solo una pesadilla, pensaba. Se paró y se alejó unos pasos. Observando al fantasma que cubría su rostro con la sombra de su capucha.

-Estas son las cosas que pasaran o las cosas que pasaran si no cambio?- El espíritu no le respondió.-Podre cambiar mi futuro?-Silencio fue su contestación-Dime algo!-En ese momento su tumba empezó abrirse dando paso a su ataúd. Cuando volteo hasta el espíritu este mostro una cara de calavera diciendo con voz de ultratumba:

-ADIOS!- el susto causo que Sherlock cayera al enorme agujeró en la tierra pero logro sujetarse de una raíz de árbol.

-Jim…digo Espíritu…está bien…. Cambiare-decía con desesperación-Que lo que aprendí de mi pasado, presente y futuro de frutos. Que pueda ayudar a otros y dar cariño a los que me quieren. No ser una estúpida maquina todo el tiempo porque así no veré lo que hay a mi alrededor. El la navidad no sea solo una fiesta si no también un recuerdo de nació una nueva era…un nuevo comienzo…-el fantasma saco su mano de esqueleto y simplemente dejo caer a Sherlock al abismo. El miedo y la adrenalina lo cubrieron igual que la obscuridad.

Podía sentir unos brazos que lo sacudían. Alguien que lo llamaba, mientras quitaba las cobijas de su cuerpo.

-Sherlock…Oh dios mío, estas todo enredado. Hace unas horas que regrese al departamento y escucho tus gritos. Solo han sido pesadillas, Sherlock. Pero vaya susto que me diste.-

-John?-pregunto Sherlock mientras observaba a su amigo atreves de los rayos del sol de la mañana.-John!-dijo mientras abrazaba al doctor-caminas!-

El doctor estaba muy extrañado-Si Sherlock, como caminar es tan raro en mí-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que día es hoy?-Pregunto Sherlock mientras se levantaba a abrir la ventana.

-25 de diciembre-responde John-Navidad-

-Oh dios es navidad-decía en saltitos-es raro, sin un cadáver de promedio-

-Si…Sherlock- dijo John mientras le tomaba el rostro para verificar su salud-Acaso tienes fiebre?-

-Claro que no! estoy más sano que un Equus ferus caballus**- **exclamo molesto Sherlock

-Okay, volviste a ser el mismo-

-Feliz navidad John- decía mientras se levantaba y se salía de su habitación-Navidad viene de Natividad para recordar el nacimiento de Jesucristo…. ¿Cómo es que aún recuerdo eso?- decía Sherlock confundido-Como sea-

John lo observaba. Algo raro le paso a Sherlock, estaba seguro. Pero por el momento revisara que no haga una locura. Pero al ver que Sherlock se ponía a abrir la puerta de la casa se alarmo

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?- decía John

-Oh si si si, hay mucho que hacer John. Diles a todos que los veo aquí , en….2 horas.-

-Espera, espera, espera…a quienes?-

-A todos, La Sra. H, Lestrede , Molly….e incluso a Anderson, Sally y Mycroft-

-QUE?-okay esto se vuelve raro- En donde los cito o… para que?!-

-Aquí y por navidad ,por su puesto-

-Sherlock detente, así no se hacen las cosas- explico con calma el Doctor Watson. Sherlock se miró y dijo.

-Oh cierto…aún estoy en piyama- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-ESO ES LO DE MENOS!- grito John.

-No te preocupes que no me demorare tanto- Se escuchó atreves de la puerta.

John no podría creer lo que veía. Sherlock debió haber usado demasiados parches de nicotina. Una vez que el mencionado salido, ya vestido como siempre. Miro a John.

-John, se que esta todo un poco loco…-

-Un poco?- pregunto con ironía.

-Pero solo te quiero pedir 3 cosas, si?- dijo con ojos suplicantes Holmes. Esos ojos que John no podía negarse.

-OH está bien- decía con frustración

-1, llama a los demás. Haremos una pequeña reunión. Compra un pavo ya preparado, luego yo te pago. 2 dile a la Sra. Hudson si podrían poner algunos adornos, si no es molestia. 3 solo disfrútalo y espérame si?- Sherlock parecía serio, aun diciendo todo eso.

John suspiro y solo movió la cabeza en un "SI". Sherlock le obsequio una bella sonrisa sincera y se fue bajando las escaleras. Pero aun así podía oír a la Señora Hudson preguntándole al pelinegro porque tanto alboroto. Sherlock le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla diciéndole "FELIZ NAVIDAD SEÑORA HOUDSON" y luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Después de unas horas, ya todos estaban presentes, claro excepto Mycroft por cuestiones de trabajo. Ya el lugar esa levemente decorado, he incluso la casera les había traído unas cuantas galletitas, mientras que todos olían el aroma del pavo. Todos preguntaban a John porque los había citado a esa "reunión navideña". El pobre doctor no podía contestarles.

-Cuando comeremos?-´pregunto en susurro Anderson.

-Doctor, he estado esperando. Porque nos ha llamado?- pregunto molesta Sally- Si el fenómeno hace una mala broma le pateare en las…-

-….eh si John que pasa- interrumpió Greg para que la pequeña Angella no escuchara el final de esa frase.

-Tranquilos no se deses…-Pero fue interrumpido por un Sherlock que cargaba una enorme bolsa a su espalda. El joven Quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días a todos y feliz navidad. Se, con obviedad en su aspecto que algunos se desvelaron por las fiestas. De antemano se los agradezco…-

-Ve al grano Holmes- exclamo Sally. Sherlock saco dos caja de su bolsa enorme y se acercó a ella.

-Bueno les entregare unos obsequios…que aunque no es la finalidad de la navidad pueden tomarlo como una ofrenda de …Sally…Anderson-explico mientras los observaba-Sé que tal vez nunca nos hemos llevado bien…que incluso tal vez nunca.-

-Oh aquí viene de nuevo-decía Anderson con odio.

-Pero ese no es el caso. Entiendo que simplemente nos hemos llenado de odio y de conflictos, y que es culpa de ambos lados. Les….pido….disculpas por las cosas crueles que a veces les digo.-decía mientras les entregaba sus respectivos obsequios.

-Eso significa que dejaras de hacerlo?- dijo Anderson

-Oh claro que si continuare haciéndolo, pero cada año hare esto para mantener ese tratado de agresividad pacifica- se excusó Sherlock

-Bueno…es un avance- respondió Sally con una leve sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo ambos abrieron sus regalos.

-No puede ser…-dijo Sally sacando un hermoso vestido vestido es precioso…como supiste que….maldito friki y sus deducciones-decía bromeando- Gracias Holmes.

-WOW los dvd completos de Bones-todos lo miraron-¿Que? es mi serie favorita!...gracias Holmes-

-No pasa nada…ahora…-Sherlock saco otra caja, ahora dirigiéndose a Molly-Molly, tu haz sido una gran amiga y un gran apoyo para mi…he sido muy cruel contigo anteriormente y déjame decirte que …Lo siento mucho Molly Hooper-La aludida estaba toda sonrojada y nerviosa-y aunque…tal vez no corresponda tus sentimientos…déjame decirte que el que lo haga será muy afortunado-Molly acepto el obsequio con una lagrimita en el ojo.

-Gracias Sherlock…enserio…-Ella abrió y encontró un libro junto con un hermoso collar- Oh dios…Orgullo y Prejuicio…mi libro favorito, además el collar es precioso, gracias- Sherlock ahora miraba a la Señora Hudson mostrándole un obsequio.

-Sra. H. Usted ha sido como una segunda madre, cuidando de John y de mí. Y sé que a veces mis "excentridades "como usted diste-La señora se rio-la puede sacar de quicio Yo no la miro como mi casera ni como una criada. Una amiga…una madre. Y sepa que si usted no estuviese Baker Street si no es que Londres estaría en caos. Por ello le traje esto- Eran unos zapatos rojos muy lindos y unos boletos para la ópera-Sé que a usted le gusta, son dos, uno para usted y otro para quien usted quiera.- La casera solo lo abrazo diciéndole Gracias.

Sherlock tomo otro presente pero ahora dirigiéndose a Angella- Pequeña…no tan pequeña-La niña suelta una carcajada infantil y alegre-Casi no te conozco pero…-

-Sus poderes de deducción me conocen no?- la chica exclama alzando los brazos como si el fuese un súper héroe. Pero tocio un poco al final.

-Claro- Sherlock sonríe y le entrega su obsequio.-Feliz navidad, Angella Lestrede.- ella lo abre y se encuentra 3 cosas: Un sombrero como el que obligan a usar a Sherlock, el libro de "Ciudad de Papel" y un cuaderno de dibujo- Oh gracias Señor Holmes, era lo que quería-voltea hacia su padre diciendo-Pero la muñeca que "Santa" trajo realmente me gusto- Su padre solo sonrió. Sherlock simplemente le entrego a Lestrede un sobre.

-Parece no ser mucho pero espero que les sirva Inspector- Lestrede al ver el contenido cubrió su boca del asombro y el alivio, y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Papi, que tienes?- pregunto Angella preocupada

- bastardo engerido- dijo Lestrede abrazando al detective consultor- Gracias, muchas Gracias- Efectivamente en el sobre había un cheque con el dinero suficiente para lo necesario que ocupara Angella.

-Tranquilo Lestrede…hay gente presente- haciendo que todos rieran incluyendo al I.D

-Y por último y por eso no menos importante, John Hamish Watson. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. La persona que debe soportarme los 7 días a la semana, te doy gracias por todas las cosas en las que me ha apoyado he incluso en las cuales casi mueres. A la vez te pido perdón por todas las cosas que te he hecho, dicho o incluso las cosas que no hice aunque debí. John nunca olvides que aunque me den mis ataques sociópatas o que digo cosas de mas, eres muy especial para mi.- Dijo sacando el ultimo obsequio, entregándoselo a John. John aun tenia cara de desconcertarían pero aun así abrió el obsequio. Era un jersey, uno de lana suave y color azul. A John le fascinó.

-Oh Sherlock es muy bonito- decía John

-Es que ya había destruido algunos con mis experimentos químicos y pues….te tenía que regresar uno al menos.-John simplemente le dio un gran abrazo, no por el obsequio, si no por todo lo que Sherlock había hecho por él y el otro no lo tomaba en cuenta.-Además esta navidad la pasaremos juntos, como una navidad relativamente normal, lo prometo-

-Gracias a ti, mi vida es emociónate. Gracias a ti conocí a un gran amigo Sherlock. Tú.- Sherlock correspondió su abrazo. Y finalmente Sherlock regreso al umbral de su puerta principal.

-Muchas gracias por a ver venido. Yo en cambio, tengo que marcharme. Aún tengo algunos pendientes pero no se preocupen, desayunen un poco, siéntense como en su casa.- Algunos se confundieron ante tales palabras pero lo dejaron de largo. Pero John No.

-Sherlock… ¿a dónde vas?-decía mientras se acercaba al umbral para detenerlo. Ahí continuo hablando junto a El- Vamos, primero desayunemos todos y luego te ayudo si quieres si?, además me lo haz prometido- Sherlock estaba a punto de aceptar y decirle que irían a visitar a los padres del pelinegro, cuando una risitas los sacan de la conversación-

-Vaya Holmes, que extraña cosa arriba de sus cabezas- exclamo Sally en broma. Y efectivamente había algo arriba de sus cabezas pero no algo extraño, era muérdago.

John esta rojo como un tomate y Sherlock solo reía internamente antes las ocurrencias de la Señora H.

-Vamos, solo será un besito doctor- molestaba Anderson

-Chicos es la tradición-decía la Casera

-Pues si es la tradición…-empezó Sherlock.

-NI te atrevas-

-Solo será por la tradición, es navidad John. Nadie niega tu heterosexualidad.-Sherlock tomo el rostro de John, mirándole los ojos. John estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas. Pero John podía ver un poco de vergüenza en la cara de Sherlock, él no es demostraciones afectivas. Se acercaron. Podían sentir la respiración del otro. Mientras que Anderson y Sally se burlaban de la situación, tomando una foto, La Señora H. solo sonreía (nunca había visto a sus chicos besarse), Angella solo veía las cosas con confusión (luego le preguntaría su padre), Lestrede estaba algo incómodo mientras que Molly estaba toda roja (y con leve hilito de sangre en su nariz). Se aproximaban cuando se escuchó un ruido, una canción de hecho. Sonaba como de celular. El cual pertenecía al I.D.

-¿Bueno?- Sherlock se alejó de John (causando alivios para unos, y decepción para otros). Ambos miraban a Lestrede-Si soy yo….no no….estoy de vacaciones Señor…..lo sé pero….si si ya se….iré de inmediato.-

-¿Que pasa papi?- pregunta la chiquilla confundida.

-nada, solo que a los del trabajo se les hace lindo ponerme a trabajar en mis vacaciones-exclama molesto.-Al parecer uno un asesinato en serie y quieren mi ayuda y…-

-Nosotros lo haremos- dijo John

-¡¿Qué?¡-dijo Sherlock y Greg al mismo tiempo

-Así pasaras tiempo con tu hija y Sherlock también merece un regalo de navidad, ¿verdad?-

-¿Estás seguro, John?-

-Claro, Sherlock. Vamos si quieres que este caso se resuelva rápido, vámonos ya- John toma su chaqueta.-Quédense en su casa, nada mas no hagan desastre ¿sí?-

-Claro – dice Greg alegre mientras llama a su jefe para decirle los cambios.

-Dios bendiga al Señor Holmes y al todo el mundo!- Grita con alegría Angella siendo abrazada de su padre.

Una vez en las escaleras, John se detiene y le pregunta a Sherlock

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?-

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con mis padres?-

Desde esa navidad, la vida de muchos cambio. Gracias a un sueño. Un sueño que ayudo a otro sueño a ser realidad.

**Feliz navidad!**

Bueno este es el final de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

¿Les gusto el final?

¿Se les hizo muy largo el capítulo?

Bueno, les deseo una feliz navidad a todos y un próspero año nuevo. Y tengo la idea de hacer un pequeño capitulo extra a mi fic, ¿qué les parece?

Bueno, comenten plz jajá

Ahora sí, continuare con mi otro fic "SECRETOS"

Bye nos leemos. :D


	5. Chapter 5 EXTRA

Hola!

Como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el capítulo extra de este fic navideño. Por lo cual, les agradezco sus comentarios.

Ya saben, Sherlock ni Cuento de Navidad es mío.

Una cosita más…no sé si quedo claro en el capítulo anterior pero Sherlock y John no se besaron. Este capítulo tendrá Johnlock leve.

Como sea, le agradezco a Ro y Andrea, por sus comentarios. Por ustedes el siguiente capítulo: D

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,,..,.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Lo invitaba a ir a cenar con sus padres?

Para John, estos sucesos ocurridos desde la madrugada de navidad es cada vez más extraño. Sherlock en ningún momento de su gran amistad se había dignado de hablar de ellos, por más que el rubio lo intensara.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo sacar de sus labios del asombro.

-Lo que oíste. ¿sí o no?-respondió Sherlock de manera tranquila, pero sus ojos parecían rogar apoyo.-Sé que es algo extraño….más extraño de lo común pero…realmente necesito tu apoyo.-

John bufo. ¡Era Sherlock Holmes oh-todo-lo-se-no-necesito-de-los-amigos-que he-obvio-no-tengo-porque-solo-tengo –uno quien hablaba!

Y precisamente por lo último, no lo dejaría solo.-Esta bien, pero…después del caso….además ¿cómo sabes que podremos ir?- Sherlock le da una de sus sonrisas de presumido, como diría John diciendo.

-Oh John este caso es menos de un 7, lo más probable es que el que le llamara a Gravin quería que es tomara su lugar para pasar las navidades sin casos sin sentido- Ambos ríes. Sherlock toma su celular y por esta extraña razón lo utilizo para una llamada... peor aún… A EL Gobierno Británico.

-Hola querido hermano-empezó el Holmes menor-no ,no, no quiero nada…. no tampoco….no he molestado a John…..si tampoco a un policía…NO ESTOY EN LA CARCEL!..-Parecía que la discusión iba para larga-¿Cómo es con tu gran cabeza y estomago no logras entender mi intensión?-John ríe por la doble intensión de ese insulto-¿Cómo fue la noche de navidad con Mommy y padre?... si eso dije….Sil, Mycroft!...que bueno…no, no estoy drogado esto empieza a exasperarme…..me gustaría ir a su casa esa noche….claro que estoy seguro….si…no ,no seas idiota….okay….será una sorpresa así que ni le vayas a contarles ,o yo les dijo que no haz respetado esa dieta que según tu sigues-Eso sonó mas a una amenaza infantil que algo serio- Muy bien, seria bueno irnos juntos, si…..no, no hay problema….Claro, John ira conmigo…..deja el sarcasmo ¿quieres?...les dare unos presentes e incluso uno a ti….. si…sé que es tan raro…bueno…raro para nosotros….bueno tengo que irme….si….Feliz navidad hermano, adiós- El pelinegro cuelga y guarda el móvil en su bolsillo. Y voltea hacia John.

-¿No te falta nada? ¿Ya podemos irnos?- dijo el detective consultor.

-Pues si no regresaremos hasta muy noche, déjame tomar unas cosas más, como más dinero y las llaves-El rubio sube rápido, observando de reojo a sus "invitados" comiendo tranquilamente, hasta la linda Angella compartía con la Sra. H. y con Greg. John tomo sus cosas y se encamino junto a Sherlock que hablaba por teléfono, de nuevo.

-He pedido un taxi, llegara en unos segundo, está aquí a unas calles- Sherlock mira la puerta y pone una expresión de confusión.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te falta nada?-pregunta el Dr. Watson.

-No realmente, tengo todo lo que necesito…pero siento que algo se me olvida….algo..-

John dijo en burla- Y tú eres el genio aquí….-

-Eso es de lo de menos….es porque aún no he borrado cosas de mi disco duro, es por eso. Esto de la navidad empieza a adormilar mi mente- Eso molesto a John un poco, ¿Iba a perder el tan inesperado espíritu navideño de su amigo por una pequeña discusión?

-Cálmate Scroge que solo a sido una broma….además ese taxi se está atrasando- Sherlock quedo estático al escuchar esas palabras, y los recuerdos de la noche antes de navidad, estaban frescas en su mente junto con un nudo que se deslizo por su garganta.

-No vuelvas a decir eso ¿sí?...por favor-

-¿Qué?-exclamo John.

-No lo repetiré- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa .Miro hacia su compañero y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa-Oh ya sé que olvido- dijo Sherlock serio pero con una leve "incomodidad", incluso parecía ¿nerviosismo?

-Claro Sherlock ve, aquí te espero.-Dijo el rubio médico, mirando de nuevo a la puerta. Sherlock se movió, pero no precisamente a su piso.

-No te vayas a mover, entiendes-dijo firme y si John pudiese verlo podía ver como el de los rizos se aproximaba a él. Pero lo siguiente, el detective no se lo esperaba.

John giro su rostro confundió diciendo-¿Por qué?-Pero no pudo decir más, ninguno de los dos porque sin darse cuenta Sherlock se había aproximado a su rostro, sin darse cuenta John volteo su rostro y sin darse cuenta sus labios se tocaron en forma de beso.

John podía sentir el tacto tan casto del mismo, el cual, solo duro unos segundos. Sentía su cara arden, claramente por el enorme sonrojo en su rostro. El detective no quedaba atrás, porque gracias a su piel pálida, John contemplo en sus mejillas un tono rojizo. Se separaron rápido, y ambos miraron a diferentes puntos, evitando sus ojos.

-¿POR QUE MIERDA HAZ HECHO ESO?!-John realmente este avergonzado pero pedía una explicación.

-No seguimos la tradición John-dijo Sherlock en un puchero infantil, tratando de ocultar su pena-además mi intención era un beso en la mejilla, tú fuiste el que se movió-dijo mirándolo como si fuera la obviedad.

-Oh claro-dijo con sarcasmo-todo es culpa mía.

-Ya no te molestes conmigo…es navidad…y un accidente- dijo Sherlock con su ya usada "cara de perrito desolado"

-Está bien Sherlock-dice con una sonrisa.-Además fue solo un simple beso-En ese momento, el claxon del taxi les llama. John sale tranquilamente seguido de un Sherlock incómodo. Suben al taxi dándole indicadores al conductor. Cada quien miro la ventana respectiva de su asiento como todo el tiempo, en sus recorridos por la ciudad. Había silencio, entre mezcla de comodidad, incomodidad y ruido exterior. Un silencio muy extraño.

Sherlock no hablaba, eso preocupaba a John Hamish Watson. Sabe que en ese momento Sherlock le hablaría sobre un tema interesante o extraño o sobre el caso. Pero no.

El ex-militar le mira con un poco de preocupación, y Sherlock le mira de reojo. Puede deducir todo de un solo vistazo y dice:

-A sido mi primer beso- Y así el silencio se volvió más incómoda.

-¿Enserio?-John no se esperaba eso. Sherlock asiente seriamente.-¿Enserio no habías besado antes?- Sherlock vuelve asistir.

-Para mí siempre ha sido algo banal y sin sentido. ¿Para qué gastar mi energía en algo que no me interesaba?-Sherlock le mira a los ojos y John asiente. Bueno al menos ese era el Sherlock que conocía.-No te preocupes, todo está bien, estaría peor si hubiese sido Greg, Anderson o Mycroft!-Ambos ríen a carcajadas ante la imaginada situación. Después de que la tensión fuese disminuyendo junto con sus risas Sherlock completo:

-Además, me alegra que haya sido contigo- Obviamente la intensión de Sherlock no era la que muchos pensarían, pero bueno la dulce sonrisa que Sherlock le compartió a John diría otra cosa. Eso queda al criterio personal. Pero por el momento el silencio dejo de ser incomodo el resto del viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un día cansado pero con un caso fácil (dijo Sherlock), lograron detener al asesino, que resultó ser el amante de la hija del fallecido. Ahora el médico y el detective iban en un coche lujoso junto con Mycroft Holmes, quien no paraba de observarlos. Buscando la causa de tan repentino caso, pero lo logro hallar nada más que su hermano hubiera vivido un sueño raro entre otras cosas que ni él se imaginaba. Pero nada relacionado.

Al llegar bajaron hacia la casa Holmes (esa casa que Sherlock vio en ese viaje navideño), El mayor de los Holmes se adelantó ya que quiera que fuese sorpresa (y que Sherlock no le delatar con su amenaza). Toco la puerta y una pareja de ancianos les atendieron.

-Hola, ¿Cómo han estado dice Mycroft pasando de manera que no dé tiempo a sus padres de ver a Sherlock.

-¿Qué ha pasado Myc? ¿Algún problema?-pregunta preocupada su madre.

-No, nada madre. Solo que les he traído un "milagro". Pasa- dijo el pelirrojo mientras su "hermanito" pasaba junto con el soldado.

-Feliz navidad-dijo Sherlock intentando sonreír-Y no le den crédito a Mycroft que esto ha sido mi idea!- dice Sherlock con ese celo fraternal. Sus padres no daban crédito a sus ojos, en especial a la Sra. Holmes que ya sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Will, mi querido William, estas aquí. Estas tan grande….y muy apuesto-decía mientras ella le abrazaba con ese amor de madre.-Perdóname Sherlock, perdón-

-¿Porque deberías?-decía Sherlock mirándola a los ojos mientras secaba sus lágrimas. La anciana mal interpreto las palabras y el tono de su hijo causando que más lagrimas salieran-Vamos madre, ambos hemos cometido muchas equivocaciones, mi hermano principalmente-La anciana se ríe y Mycroft se indigna-Dejemos el pasado en el pasado, y como seres inteligentes y civilizados miremos el presente si?-Sherlock la abraza y mira a su padre que aún sigue fijo en su lugar. Sherlock extiende sus brazos dándole la invitación al abrazo (el cual fue en un principio incómodo para él, pues era contacto físico humano lo que estamos hablando)-Hasta los caballero ingles se dan abrazos-Y el Sr. Holmes se les une. Al terminar La Sra. Holmes dice:

-Se que esto no remedia tantas horas de abandono ni el poco apoyo que te dimos pero…espero que poco a poco ganemos tu confianza-

-Sera difícil pero estoy de acuerdo contigo-respondió Sherlock.-Aunque no dejare los parches de nicotina ni mis Casos eh?-Su padre suelta una carcajada limpia junto con Su esposa.

-Bueno es un avance- dice el patriarca Holmes-Mira hacia John pero lo identifica rápidamente-tú debes ser John Watson, me han contado todo de ti, y me encanta como escribe sobre sus casos.-

-Es lo único que nos conectaba con nuestro Will-explica la madre Holmes-Y te agradezco por cuidar tan bien del, algo que nunca hicimos bien-

-No te castigues más madre-dijo Mycroft-Vamos a comer. ¿Qué les parece?- Todos asisten y se acercan a la mesa, no sin antes que la madre de los Holmes, tomara el brazo de John y le diera un recorrido rápido a la casa. John estaba algo incómodo pero en fin, todo fuese por su amigo. Justo cuando se iba a acabar toda la visita por el Hogar para ir a sentarse a comer, miro encima de la chimenea tibia unas fotos en portarretratos.

-Vaya que eras muy tierno, Sherlock-dijo entre burlas John.

Sherlock no necesidad de voltear que sucedía con solo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Su hermano. A su mente solo la vergüenza llego. Trato de disimularlo claro.

-¿John que pasa?- mira como John observa las imágenes mientras toma una. Podia observar diversas fotos de Shelock: Su nacimiento, su primer año, cuando se graduo rápido de la primaria, secundaria , preparatoria y Universidad, como jugaba al pirata con su hermano y su mascota BarbaRoja, Nana y el sonriendo, el leyendo un libro en su camita junto con su madre ,incluso estaba una fotos de cuando él se bañaba, cuando durmió una vez con Myc en el sofá, Hasta esa foto de el vestido de abeja todo enojado en un festival de la escuela.

-Te vez tan tierno de abejorro-

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Suelta eso John, no me quieres como enemigo-

-Mummy ¿porque no le enseñas a John las fotos de infancia y de la adolescencia de Sherlock? Especialmente las que se encuentran debajo de su cama- dijo Mycroft con malicia.

John reía por la tan extraña situación-Padre podrías traer también las de Mycroft.- exclamo Sherlock

-Oh dios se desencadeno una guerra-pensó John. Bueno, era navidad, y todo suele pasar en estas hermosas fechas. Como una nueva historia, una linda Lestrege, un Sherlock navideño, un beso inesperado y una extraña reunión de los Holmes.

-Hermano porque no le enseñamos a nuestros padres algunas "cosas" sobre el Señor Watson-

-Sería bueno Mycroft-

_**Oh oh.**_

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí termina al fin este fic!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y demuéstrelo mediantes comentarios :D

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo lleno de alegrías y bendiciones e incluso un momento extraño como los Holmes

Buenas noches/tardes/noches

bye!

ANGELIKAL


End file.
